1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed embodiments relate to a canister device for a motorcycle which is provided with a canister which adsorbs an evaporated fuel gas in a fuel tank and feeds the evaporated fuel gas to the engine, and also relates to a motorcycle provided with such canister.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that in a fuel tank of a motorcycle, accumulated fuel is vaporized and retained in an upper portion of the fuel tank as an evaporated fuel gas, and leakage of the evaporated fuel gas into the air during an engine operation stop time may result in wasteful use of the fuel and adverse influence to environment.
In order to solve such adverse matters, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-142959) discloses an apparatus in which a canister is arranged on a seat rail of a motorcycle, an evaporated fuel gas in a fuel tank is introduced into the canister and adsorbed by activated carbon or the like in the canister, and then the evaporated fuel gas in the canister is sucked into a carburetor at an engine operation start time.
However, in the apparatus described in Patent Document 1, since the canister is arranged on the seat rail, the canister is mounted in a position apart from the center of gravity of a vehicle, resulting in reduction of kinetic performance of the vehicle. The kinetic performance of the vehicle refers to, for example, a speed of inclination when the vehicle is inclined to left or right by a driver's centroid movement to turn the vehicle, or a speed of return from the inclined state.